


A Daughter's Honor

by Stormlight8



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, also we need more Spade pirates content because I need to know about each and every member, and Whitey Bay!!! because she's cool, just a little explanation for why Whitebeard doesn't have any ladies in his crew except for nurses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24922567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormlight8/pseuds/Stormlight8
Summary: Whitebeard, the strongest man on the ocean, was an honorable pirate.  Don't turn your back.  Protect those under your flag.  Keep the women from the battlefield.  Unfortunately for him, Whitey Bay has her own code of honor - to fight, and keep fighting, until her family is safe.  And she's willing to bet that all of the other ladies feel the same.So they set sail - to Marineford.
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace & Whitebeard Pirates, Spade Pirates & Portgas D. Ace
Comments: 3
Kudos: 79





	A Daughter's Honor

Ice Witch, they called her.

An abomination, the lowest of the low.

Her tips twitched in a grin. A pirate.

Bay's career in piracy had been a long one. Starting off as one of the children Whitebeard - her Oyaji - had picked up, she had eventually become her own captain, in charge of her own ship. They sailed the ice covered waters as easily as a fish swam - it was hers. Any who dared trespass and challenge her, she sent to their early watery grave.

She watched the glaciers pass them by as she stood on the deck. Her crew members milled around her - some drinking warm beverages. Ale for the older members, and hot chocolate for those too young. 

Strangely, the ocean had been quiet in the past couple days. No enemy ships took on her and her crew, and definitely no marines. She frowned. It was too quiet for her.

Her suspicions were confirmed when her first mate rushed up to her. "Captain!" he huffed, face pale and eyes wide. He clutched a newspaper in his hand and held it out to her. "There's news!"

Snatching the paper from the man, she snapped it open and scanned the paper.

' **THE EXECUTION OF PORTGAS D. ACE: IN THREE DAYS** '.

Bay stared at the paper in disbelief. What were the marines playing at....? By hosting a public execution, they had to know that they would face the full wrath of the Whitebeard pirates. 

She flipped her hair over her shoulder. Whatever their reasons, it didn't matter - she gave a shark-like grin. They would demolish all their enemies.

"Your orders?" her navigator called out, somehow sensing her rather....predatory mood.

"Set the sails," Bay said, clasping the hilt of her blade. "We're going to the last known location of Oyaji."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Whitey Bay stepped onto the_ Moby Dick _and smirked at her family, who had come to greet her._

_"Welcome back, Bay!" someone called._

_"Bay's back?" another asked. "Let's have a celebration!"_

_It was her first time back at the_ Moby Dick _since she had left, making her own crew. She'd returned to see her brothers once more, but to also check up on Oyaji's medical status._

_"Tell us about your adventures, Bay!"_

_Bay waved away all of her brothers' calls. "Enough, I've got business to attend to you lazy bums. I'll tell you all about it when I have a tankard of ale in front of me, and I'm stuffed with food. Got it?"_

_"Party!" someone cheered._

_She shook her head, but she was smiling. They were idiots, but they were her idiots._

_Marco nodded to her as she strode past, and Bay smirked at him. To think that the baby chicken of the family would work his way to becoming the first division commander. Ever diligent, that one._

_Maneuvering her way to Oyaji, she shot a look at him. "You shouldn't be drinking."_

_Oyaji grinned, a cup of sake in hand. "Sake is never absent in a party with family."_

_She rolled her eyes. "The hell you put your nurses through is something I don't miss."_

_The giant man laughed._

_"She missed us!" a crew member called out. "The Ice Witch does have a heart!"_

_"Can it," Whitey Bay searched the crowd for the offender, but settled on a blanket glare for the whole group of pirates. "I can kick every one of your asses, you know."_

_Oyaji took a long drink from his cup of sake, then set it down on the arm of his chair. "Now come, my daughter - tell us about your travels."_

_And Whitey Bay was inclined to indulge him, as she worked with the other nurses in checking the man's vitals. She told him about the various islands she'd explored, even the one so unnecessarily hot that she was sure it wasn't a summer island, it was an island born from hell (she had not fared well on that island - she had spent most of that time half delirious, even with the support of her Devil Fruit. Hot weather really wasn't her thing, but it had been unavoidable)._

_She told him about the one up-and-coming rookie that thought he could take a chance with her to defeat a member of a Yonko's crew - it was safe to say that he was spending quality time with the fishes. She told him how she'd gained the allegiance of the 'death bears', as her crew had coined them, on a winter island, and how when they'd accidentally docked at a marine base they'd had to lie, cheat, and steal - and create some very dramatic distractions - to escape._

_Oyaji listened to every detail, and as she spoke the crew partied. There was drinking and singing and laughter, and while it all reminded her of home, the ocean and her own ship she'd commissioned gave her vast wealth in freedom that she never could've imagined._

_"I am glad that you have found your way," her Oyaji told her as she sat across from him, finally done jotting down notes for the nurses. "You have found true freedom."_

_Whitey Bay nodded. "I have," and she pursed her lips. "Thank you, Oyaji, for everything you have done for me, but -"_

_"There is no need for such words," Oyaji said, halting her. "You have chosen your path, and while that path is not on this ship, that does not mean we do not remain your family."_

_Taking a shot, Whitey Bay looked at the sky. "To be a pirate is to fight. Fight with every tooth and nail, to fight until we're all bloody, broken bones, cracked ribs and all." she looked at Oyaji. "You could not give me that."_

_Oyaji shook his head. "My honor forbids it - to allow my daughters to risk such things on my crew would defy it. Yet I would never take your freedom of choice, and thus you have chosen. Despite that, you will always have a home here."_

_Someone shouted, "Hear, hear!"_

_Whitey Bay rolled her eyes but her mirth settled to contentment. "A pirate's life is dangerous," she said, eyeing Oyaji. Stepping out of the crew to take up the sword and mantle of a captain was something she hadn't been sure Oyaji would react to, as he didn't allow his daughters to put themselves in harm's way, but he had been supportive, saying that since she had officially left his crew, he had no control over her own choices. "Even more so to be identified as a pirate, but carrying no weapons."_

_Oyaji regarded her, golden eyes glinting in the moonlight. "If you wish it," he began. "You may borrow my nurses and impart upon them your own skills."_

_Medical or battle-field prowess, he did not specify._

_"And what of you?" Whitey Bay asked. "Your health is important, and you won't stay so young and spry forever."_

_"My children are already telling me I am getting old," Oyaji grinned. "This old man is not going to kick the bucket yet. Take my nurses, Bay. Do for them what I can not."_

_She smiled, only a little of an edge in it. Moving away from Oyaji, she enjoyed herself for the night and partied with her brothers and sisters until she couldn't keep her eyes open. Dimly, she remembered her first mate carrying her back to her own ship, gently laying her in her hammock._

_And in the morning, she stalked right back onto Oyaji's ship, not sparing any of her brothers a glance and approached the nurses, who were already up and awake preparing for the day on deck._

_One of the nurses looked up at her, confusion written on her face. "Whitey Bay? May I help you with something?"_

_She put her hands on her hips and smirked. "Who wants to go on an adventure?"_

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her boat docked at the quiet little island - it was one of the many under Oyaji's flag. Likely they had docked for supplies and ended up partying....until they saw the news, of course. She stepped out onto the dock, shoes clicking on the wood.

A man who had been tending to the docks approached her somberly. "The nurses and women, Captain," he said. "They are sheltered in the town house, if your wish is to gather them."

Whitey Bay nodded at the man. "I give you my thanks." she turned to the rest of her crew. "I'll be back shortly. Make sure everything is in order by the time I return."

"Yes, Captain!" they called out to her.

Whitey Bay navigated the town by herself, though the dock man had offered to escort her. She'd been to the town a few times, as Oyaji had made it part of his territory while she had been a part of his crew. While she wasn't part of his crew anymore - hadn't been for the last twenty years - she remained an ally of his, and thus was allowed at Oyaji's islands.

The townhouse was in the center of the quaint town. As she neared, she heard loud arguing.

"We should just take a ship!" a lady called out. "We can't afford to wait here any longer. Ace is -"

"- At his execution, I know," a woman snapped. "But what, you think we can just sail into a war on a rowboat? I didn't see any battleships on this island, but maybe you had better luck."

"I can't believe Oyaji left us behind...." another woman wept. "It's as if....he's not planning to return."

"Don't say that!" one of the ladies said, and a moment later she heard and"ow!" coming from inside.

"We can't just sit here and do nothing, our family is fighting for their lives right now," someone said.

"Yeah?" came the same dry voice. "And what do you propose we do, on this simple little island? We wait, and that's the end of it."

A sigh. "She's right, ladies. We can't help our Cap - we can't help Ace. We can only hope that things will turn out."

Whitey Bay chose that moment to open the door. "I heard you ladies were looking for a ride?"

The women inside that had been conversing around the room swiveled around to look at her.

"Whitey Bay!" one of the nurses called out, eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"You came!"

"Take us with you, please!"

"We can help!"

"Settle down!" Whitey Bay commanded briskly. "We've no time for chatter. Quickly, now - gather your weapons. We have a war to crash."

One of the women hoisted up her blade - she had been the one to suggest they wait. "I've all I need."

The women next to her nodded, flintlock on her back. "We're all ready."

And Whitey Bay looked around at the nurses and cooks and women of Oyaji's crew, all holding their weapons, faces set in determination. She had spent time with each and every one of these women, and knew they were all more than capable of holding their own. "Alright then - enough dawdling. Let's head out!"

The women cheered and followed her out of the town house to the docks. The women with the sword walked next to her, as well as the woman with the flintlock. 

"Thank you," said the woman with the flintlock. "Thank you for coming for us. There was no way we could just sit in this town, waiting to see if Ace survived or not. We need to be there for him. He's too bright of a spark to dim now."

The woman with the sword nodded. "He was our captain, once, and is very dear to us all. It would not be right if we did not attend, whether he lives or dies."

The woman's hand tightened on the hilt of her sword as she said the last part.

"Banshee, Cornelia," Whitey Bay said, not looking at either or them. "You both have honor to uphold. The Spade pirates, though with no ship, still live. You have great loyalty towards Portgas D. Ace."

Banshee nodded fiercely. "Of course."

Cornelia looked out towards Bay's ship, metal glistening in the light. Her voice was raspy and deep. "I just hope that we are enough."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Whitey Bay lounged on the deck of the_ Moby Dick _, enjoying in the laughter and conversation. It had been purely been coincidence of how she'd arrived right before a new second division commander was named._

_It was a new crew member, a rookie named Portgas D. Ace. Already the boy had made a name for himself. Before he'd even joined the Whitebeard pirates Bay had heard about him - apparently he'd been offered a position as a Shichibukai, but he had turned it down. Bay didn't know of many pirates who would do that. Not long after that, Portgas engaged in battle against the Shichibukai Jinbei, which ended in a draw after five days._

_He'd even challenged Oyaji himself, and tried to assassinate him for one-hundred days straight._

_His crew was just as wild, as they challenged Oyaji once for for the return of their captain, but were again defeated and brought aboard the_ Moby Dick _._

_It was a surprise to her that Portgas finally relented and joined the ranks of the Whitebeard pirates, and even more of a surprise that he got a promotion so quickly. Nevertheless, Oyaji looked happy, with a cup of sake in hand - she'd have to thoroughly scold him for that later - and so did the rest of the crew._

_She could pick out the former Spade pirates easily - while they mingled with the rest of the crew, they tended to stay close to one another. Bay knew it would be difficult for them to part from their old life and embrace their new one with Whitebeard. The crew would likely be split up into different divisions where their skills suited them._

_The integration would be worse off for the two women on Portgas' old crew - Banshee and Cornelia, armed with a flintlock and a sword. At least the men would be able to gather up and find adventure with one another, but the women would have no such opportunity. Bay didn't think Portgas quite realized that yet, but the two women obviously did._

_Downing the last of her sake, Bay decided to approach the two. Cornelia was leaning against the railing while her comrade sat next to her, drinking sake._

_"Oyaji always says that good sake requires good company," Bay said, stopping in front of the two. "I'm inclined to agree."_

_Cornelia gazed at her. "You asking?"_

_Whitey Bay smirked. "I do what I want."_

_Cornelia nodded. "I thought that would be the case."_

_Banshee raised her cup in salute. "As Captain - I mean Ace - says, the more the merrier. And even better if you brought a whole jug with you."_

_Bay raised the judge she carried. "Bribery works wonders, does it not?"_

_"Cheers to that," Banshee took a swig of her sake._

_"You didn't just come here to small talk," Cornelia said, frowning. "What do you want?"_

_Her grin sharpened - Cornelia had gotten straight to the point. "I have a proposition I would like to make for the two of you. Join my crew."_

_"No," Cornelia said abruptly. "We can't."_

_Banshee gestured to where Portgas D. Ace mingled with the rest of the crew, joking around with Thatch, the fourth division commander. "We can't leave him here. We swore our loyalty to him. He's the reason we took to the ocean, after all."_

_As far as she had known, the crew had been created in less than a year, and yet Portgas had inspired such loyalty in his crew._

_"No offense to you or your captain," Cornelia said dryly. "But your Oyaji can't have our full loyalty."_

_"And if this is not the right place for the two of you?" Bay asked. "You know very well that on this boat, the closest thing women get to battle are at the parties."_

_Cornelia shrugged. "Doesn't matter."_

_"Aye," Banshee agreed._

_"Here," Bay offered. "You don't have to join my crew, but how about this: every so often my crew visits the Moby Dick, and we take some of the women with us. We're only gone for at most, a few weeks. After all, letting your skills get rusty would be a damn shame."_

_Cornelia and Banshee looked at each other when a new voice interrupted._

_"I think the two of you should do it," said the new second division commander, Portgas D. Ace. Apparently, he had excused himself from the crowd. "I don't want you guys to feel like you have to stay here, with me. Besides, leaving you guys behind as we go on adventures would leave me horribly guilty - you need to have some adventure of your own. We're pirates, after all." The boy grinned._

_Banshee laughed. "As uncompromising as ever, huh? Sure thing - it doesn't feel right to be pirates without the thrill of battle."_

_Cornelia arched an eyebrow, but nodded. "Fine. We except."_

_And just like that, all traces of hesitation were gone, just because of Portgas' assurances._

_Portgas smiled. "Great! I want to hear about all of your adventures. And maybe I'll sneak out with you guys too, along with the rest of the crew."_

_By "the crew" she knew he did not mean the Whitebeard pirates, but those that came before, his Spades._

_Portgas then turned to her, and bowed. "Thank you for allowing them both to travel with you!"_

_"No need for that," Whitey Bay dismissed his thanks. He was young, a rookie. He was also filled with a fire and strength that was common on the Moby Dick, even if his was more jagged than most - Portgas D. Ace would fit in well in Oyaji's family._

_\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

In the distance, she could see the smoke billowing from the marine base, and she could see dozens of ships - Oyaji's allies. Bay frowned. So close and bunched together.....very dangerous, when they had but one exit.

"Sail towards the other side of the bay!" she shouted. "We can not allow ourselves to be cornered!"

The scream reached their ship, as well as cannon fire and destruction. Their family was fighting. They would not be alone.

Bay instructed the helmsman to a very specific area on the bay - on the opposite side of their allies, but it would give them more areas to attack from. She drew her sword, testing it out with a few flicks. "Here," she directed. "Let's give those navy men hell!"

Her pirates cheered, and her ship tore right through the bay as if it were cheese. As they entered the bay, she elected to ignore it all - she couldn't let the sight of Little Oars Jr. get to her, couldn't let the carnage of friends and family distract her. She had a war to fight.

"Nothing to it," she smirked confidently at the marine's screams. Ally ships that had noticed her appearance were now following her into the hole she'd made through the bay. "Let's get to it!"

Noticing his gaze, Whitey Bay allowed herself to assess Oyaji. He seemed to have not taken any damage as of yet. The nurses behind her called out to him, and it may have been her imagination, but - Oyaji gave them all a sharp smile.

_"Give them hell."_

The first two off her ship, unsurprisingly, was Cornelia and Banshee. While Oyaji was their father, it was Portgas D. Ace who was their captain, and to whom they owed their loyalty. The Spades may have been integrated into the Whitebeards, but their will was still strong.


End file.
